Kyrie
by zape
Summary: El fic recoge distintos momentos de los personajes, sus ideas, sentimientos y su relación con Kira, el "señor del nuevo mundo". ¡Disfrutadlo!


_¡Hola a todos! Bueno, este fic se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba la canción "Kyrie" de la banda sonora de Death Note y tras descubrir que se trata de una oración. Espero que os guste. Se trata de un recopilatorio de distintos momentos de diferentes personajes, centrándose en su relación con Kira, el "Dios del nuevo mundo". Por cierto, "Kyrie Eleison" viene de "Señor, ten piedad". espero ke lo disfrutéis!_

**KYRIE ELEISON**

_Kyrie, rex genitor ingenite, vera essentia, eleyson_

_(Señor, Rey y Padre no engendrado, Verdadera Esencia de Dios, ten piedad de nosotros)_

Ella estaba sola, arrinconada en un callejón oscuro, cuya única salida estaba bloqueada por él. Llevaban tiempo saliendo juntos, pero ella lo dejó al encontrar cierta información suya en Internet, datos que lo relacionaban con unos delitos recientes, simples robos sin importancia. Sin embargo, ella lo abandonó, desconociendo por completo su suerte. No obstante, en aquel momento lo vio claro; en cuanto supo que era él quien la perseguía y percibió la locura en su mirada, intuyó que ésa sería su hora. Efectivamente, sus sospechas se certificaron en cuanto sintió la primera puñalada en el estómago. ¿Locura? ¿Celos? Qué importaba, jamás lo averiguaría.

Sin embargo, murió tranquila, aferrándose a su salvación: Kira-sama la vengaría. Kira-sama haría justicia. Él era el auténtico Dios y cumpliría con su deber.

Efectivamente, semanas después, Kira vengó el crimen.

_Kyrie, luminis fons rerumque conditor, eleyson_

_(Señor, fuente de luz y creador de todas las cosas, ten piedad de nosotros)_

Una chica rubia paseaba por la ciudad, después de finalizar una dura jornada de rodaje. Estaba feliz, ¿cómo no iba a estarlo? Era la señora del Nuevo Mundo. Toda la vida sacrificada había dado sus frutos, no sólo por el lugar que ostentaba en la nueva sociedad, sino por la ayuda que había prestado a su Dios; sin ella, él no lo hubiera conseguido. ¿Qué importancia tenía, pues, morir al día, a la semana siguiente, si había sido útil a su Dios?

Había matado a gente inocente, cierto, pero había sido por una buena causa: conocer a su Dios, llegar hasta él. Además, no sólo logró acercarse a él, sino que también lo consiguió como hombre. Light era su amor y Kira su devoción por lo que, al ser ambos la misma persona, era lógico que sintiera esa locura divina hacia él.

Al poco rato, la joven se paró ante la tienda que buscaba. Al salir, llevaba envuelta en papel de regalo una caja que contenía una pluma, la más cara de todo el local. No sabía qué regalarle a su prometido, así que sólo se le ocurrió algo que la hiciera parecer más útil ante él. La chica se dirigió feliz a su casa, aún dudando acerca de si Kira-sama apreciaría su regalo, sin darse cuenta de que nadie, absolutamente nadie en el mundo, habría llegado tan lejos por amor y desconociendo que, tiempo después, llevaría a cabo aquello que tantas veces defendió: dar su vida literal por su vida, Light Yagami, alias Kira.

_Kyrie, qui nos tuæ imaginis signasti specie, eleyson_

_(Señor, tú que nos has marcado con el sello de tu imagen, ten piedad de nosotros)_

Hacía poco tiempo que la habían encontrado y, dado el estado del cadáver, había sido casi imposible determinar quién era, ni siquiera contando con la autopsia. Unos transeúntes se habían alarmado por el terrible hedor que desprendía aquella casa, un pequeño piso que compartía con su prometido y que sólo ambos conocían. El lugar al que se dirigió según las órdenes de la libreta de Kira-sama.

Finalmente, gracias a la autopsia y a los documentos que portaba encima, se supo que Misora Naomi se había suicidado. Tanto su familia como los agentes del FBI que la conocían, prefirieron darle un entierro digno junto a su prometido. Al fin y al cabo, había entregado su vida a Dios, literalmente, por ayudarlo.

Quién sabe, tal vez si no hubiese hecho algo reprochable ante Kira-sama, ahora estaría viva.

_Christe, Dei forma humana particeps, eleyson_

_(Cristo, verdadero Dios y verdadero hombre, ten piedad de nosotros)_

El joven no aguantaba más, su vida era un infierno. Obligado a traficar para pagar las deudas familiares, poniendo su vida en peligro cada día, tan sólo esperaba que ocurriera algo que justificara tanto dolor. Nadie le había prestado ayuda, ni tan siquiera escuchado y, de hecho, había pagado bastante caro acudir a la policía. ¿De verdad merecía la pena perder algún miembro del cuerpo sin obtener ayuda legal a cambio? La respuesta estaba clara. Ni siquiera saber que con sus esfuerzos estaba manteniendo a sus hermanos le ayudaba en el día a día.

Milagrosamente, sus plegarias fueron escuchadas y, un día sin más, al llegar al lugar de siempre a la hora acostumbrada, se encontró a los miembros de la banda muertos, yaciendo en el suelo; oficialmente, las causas de la muerte fueron infartos al corazón, extraoficialmente Dios hizo justicia. El joven jamás olvidaría la vida a la que Kira-sama puso fin y la nueva que le ofreció.

_Christe, lux oriens per quem sunt omnia, eleyson_

_(Cristo, sol naciente, a través de quien son todas las cosas, ten piedad de nosotros)_

Un joven fiscal bastante atractivo, moreno y con gafas finalizaba el papeleo antes de dirigirse al gimnasio, como era habitual. De camino, observó las enormes pantallas de televisión que había por la calle, donde se anunciaban los nuevos castigados por Kira. Por fin, el mundo empezaba a aceptarlo como lo que realmente era: el Dios supremo. Por fin la gente empezaba a darse cuenta de lo que realmente Kira estaba haciendo por ellos, sobre todo por él… sin Kira, la vida de Mikami Teru hubiese seguido siendo un infierno.

Mientras caminaba, el prometedor fiscal tan sólo se repetía lo mucho que le debía a Kira y rezaba por que, alguna vez, pudiera serle útil. Quién sabe, quizá ese día no tardaría en llegar.

_Christe, qui perfecta es sapientia, eleyson_

_(Cristo, perfección de la sabiduría, ten piedad de nosotros)_

Los jóvenes americanos no podía creérselo, no podían admitir que su mentor, L, estuviera muerto. Peor, que hubiera muerto a manos de Kira. Ambos lo sabían, compartieron sospechas con él, pero no podían demostrar la culpabilidad de Yagami Light. Había sido increíblemente listo y ahora eran ellos los que corrían un verdadero peligro.

La despedida fue breve, sin sentimentalismos. Ciertamente habían compartido muchas experiencias junto con L, pero eran criminales, convictos, de modo que sabían perfectamente que el día del adiós llegaría tarde o temprano. Sin embargo, aquel adiós fue amargo porque, entre otras cosas, no habría vuelta atrás; ambos eran criminales y partícipes de L, premisas que los posicionaban en el punto de mira de Kira. No sólo se despidieron por tomar caminos distintos, sino porque, seguramente, ninguno de ellos pondría fin al suyo.

Las sospechas se confirmaron para Aiber el día 10 de enero del 2005, en cuanto supo que su compañera Wedy había muerto en un accidente de moto. Puto Kira, ¿no se te ocurrió nada más original? Sin embargo, probó la respuesta en sus propias carnes en cuanto los médicos le diagnosticaron cáncer. ¿Cuántos días le habría prorrogado Kira la vida, entonces?

Tanto Mary Kenwood como Tielo Morelo desearon en el momento de su muerte, con toda su alma, tratar de hacer justicia al otro lado, obviamente al lado de su tutor: L.

_Kyrie, spiritus vivifice, vitæ vis, eleyson_

_(Señor, espíritu vivificador y poder de vida, ten piedad de nosotros)_

El nuevo director de la institución Wammy acababa de comunicarles la terrible noticia, así como la imposibilidad del difunto de señalar a su sucesor. ¿Por qué no colaborar juntos, pues? Imposible. No lograrían nada. El rubio no quería tener nada que ver con su enemigo, no quería volver a quedar detrás de él. Lo mejor sería tomar caminos distintos. Además, él cumpliría pronto los quince, así que tampoco tendría que permanecer en aquel lugar mucho más. Después de enterarse de lo ocurrido, una sola cosa movía su cerebro: derrotar a Kira, vengando así a su adorado L.

El silencioso peliblanco, sin embargo, manifestó su aprobación a colaborar con el segundo posible sucesor, aunque en su fuero interno sabía que ni Mello aceptaría ni sería productivo que lo hiciera. Él tenía razón; eran demasiado diferentes. Lo mejor sería tomar caminos separados.

En principio no le agradó la idea de ser el nuevo L aunque, para guardar las apariencias, tuviera que denominarse a sí mismo como N. Sin embargo, tal vez siguiera el consejo de su mentor y tratara de capturar a Kira por simple y pura diversión del caso. No, por supuesto que no: tenía el deber de acabar lo que L empezó, aunque bien sabía que sin Mello le sería mucho más difícil conseguirlo.

Pese a lo dispuesto en un primer momento tal vez, en algún momento dado, llegaran a colaborar, superando al mismísimo Deneuve.

_Kyrie, utriqusque vapor in quo cuncta, eleyson_

_(Señor, aliento del Padre y del Hijo, en quien son todas las cosas, ten piedad de nosotros)_

La policía japonesa estaba en un punto muerto. Algunos incluso se plantearon la posibilidad de abandonar, recibiendo a Kira con los brazos abiertos. Sin embargo, él no lo permitió; L había muerto a manos de Kira así que, aunque sólo fuera por dignidad, debía pararse a Kira por todos los medios posibles. Con aquellas palabras convenció a los sublevados; desde luego, era el auténtico merecedor de ser el sucesor de L.

En cambio, Yagami se sentía renacer cada vez que escuchaba aquello. Tenía a la policía, a Japón, al mundo en sus manos. Una vez eliminados L y Rem y con la policía en sus manos como títeres, la victoria estaba garantizada. Además, siempre contaría con la vista de Misa; había que explotar ese amor enfermizo que sentía por él.

Light nuevamente se sonreía ante la aplastante victoria que había conseguido, no sin esfuerzo y que lo había convertido en el nuevo Dios. Como tal, cumplía con sus deberes, encontrándose en ese momento en su casa, solo, anotando nombres de criminales mientras escuchaba a su shinigami comiéndose la manzana.

Poco a poco, Kira había conseguido convertirse en el único Dios, un Dios que realmente escuchaba a sus fieles y hacía algo por el mundo. Y nada ni nadie podrían impedírselo porque él, Light Yagami, había sido elegido, entre todos los millones de personas del mundo, para encontrarse la Death Note aquel día en aquella hora, asimilando desde un primer momento su papel a desempeñar en el nuevo mundo.

Porque si él no podía, nadie lo conseguiría. Él era la justicia.

_Kyrie, expurgator scelerum et largitor gratitæ; quæsumus propter nostras offensas noli nos relinquere, O consolator dolentis animæ, eleyson_

_(Señor, purificador del pecado y limosnero de la gracia, te rogamos que no nos abandones a causa de nuestras ofensas, consolador del alma dolorida, ten piedad)_

**Fin**

_¡Ya está! ¿Qué tal? Bueno, quería aclarar que las estrofas de la chica asesinada y del chico traficante no hacen referencia a nadie en concreto. Se trata sólo de fans de Kira. Y la oración es auténtica, "made in Wikipedia" XD. La verdad es que cuando la leí me dio la impresión de que casaba tan bien con la historia que me inspiró al momento y tuve que escribir! No me extraña que esté incluida en la banda sonora, la verdad es que pone los pelos de punta al pensar den "Death Note". _

_En fin, para cualquier cosa ya sabéis: reviews. Muxos besos!_


End file.
